This invention relates to golf clubs generally and also relates particularly to putters including means for measuring and determining the slope of a green and the direction in which a putt should be stroked.
In the game of golf it is customary for a player when he reaches the green to try to determine the slope of the green in order to determine the direction in which a putt should be stroked to put the ball in the cup or bring it very close to the cup. It is not only important to know whether the green slopes toward the cup or the right or left of the cup but also to know the approximate slope in order to gauge the offset in stroking the ball. For this reason there have been disclosed putters which include levels to measure the slope giving some indication of the direction at which the green slopes. That is, whether the green slopes at an angle to the right or left or slopes downward toward the cup.
However, previous devices though they gave some indication of the slope of the green provided no means by which the putter could determine how far he should stroke the ball from a direct line to the hole in order to put it in the hole or come close to it. The present invention solves this problem by not only providing an indication of the slope which can be easily read while the putting stroke is being practiced but also includes an indicator to determine how far the putt should be stroked from a direct line to the hole (i.e. the offset).